the_random_writingfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashes to Ashes
it's an au lmao one - fire fire Almost thought we made it home, But we don't know this place at all, That's enough, now dry your tears It's been a long eleven years Squirrelflight stood frozen to the spot. Her eyes were wide with shock as she tried to comprehend the scene before her. Her sister's kits were standing together defensively. Lionblaze's teeth were bared into a snarl, and his long claws were unsheathed. Hollyleaf looked just as shocked as Squirrelflight did, and she was pressed close to Jayfeather. Jayfeather stared down at his paws, and his muscles were tense. Fire danced around them, threatening to scorch their fur. Ashfur blocked their escape route. He perched on the end of the tree, his blue eyes smoldering with hatred as he stared at Squirrelflight. The ginger she-cat's shock was quickly replaced with pure rage. "Ashfur, what are you doing!?" she snarled, lashing her tail. "Let them pass!" The grey warrior's scornful gaze didn't waver as he replied. His voice was low as he growled, "You hurt me, Squirrelflight. You really hurt me. And now, I'm just returning the favor." He waved his tail at the three cats trapped by the fire. "I'm going to kill them, while you watch. And hey, maybe I can get you to like me again instead of Brambleclaw! Because those burdens are out of the way." he added disdainfully, glaring at the three. Squirrelflight could feel her hatred for this cat steadily rising with every heartbeat. He said everything so... calmly. Like he wasn't trying to kill three of his own Clanmates. He was trying to kill the three. And why? Solely because Squirrelflight wished to be with someone else. "Ashfur, you..." Squirrelflight began, but suddenly she unsheathed her claws. She narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Leave them alone, you fox-heart!" Every hair on her body seemed to be bristling. Ashfur smirked slightly. "Or what? You're only a weak little she-cat, a little traitor." the tom jeered, baring his teeth. Behind him, Jayfeather turned his face toward the older tom's voice. It was as if the tabby could really see Ashfur. His sightless gaze rested on Squirrelflight, as if he expected her to do something. At his side, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were arguing, but he didn't seem to notice them. "Get out of the way!" Squirrelflight shrieked, leaping forward with claws outstretched. Ashfur seemed taken aback, and was paralyzed for a few heartbeats. When he finally reacted, it was too late - Squirrelflight's claws connected with his head, and he staggered to the side. He teetered precariously on the edge of the stone, but managed to regain his balance. He started to lash out at Squirrelflight as she lunged for him again, but she was faster. The lithe she-cat evaded his attack, and only her ear was nicked. She snapped at her Clanmate's throat, and Ashfur jumped back. Suddenly Ashfur let out a bone-chilling wail as he tumbled backward off the overhang. His dreadful wailing could be heard as he fell, and a terrifying keening could be heard as he was swallowed up by the flames below. His screams of agony were soon silenced. But Squirrelflight couldn't worry about that now. "Lionblaze! Jayfeather! Hollyleaf!" she yowled, trying to be heard over the inferno. "Move!" She rushed to wait where Ashfur had been standing moments ago. Jayfeather rose to his paws and allowed Lionblaze to lead him to the tree to cross. Hollyleaf was frozen in place, obviously shaken by what had just happened. Lionblaze said something to her, and she was jolted back into reality. The black she-cat hastily bounded forward and leaped onto the fallen tree, glancing over her shoulder at Jayfeather with a worried look in her eyes. Lionblaze followed Jayfeather, and the three siblings slowly and carefully walked toward Squirrelflight. Once they had safely reached the other side, Squirrelflight sighed in relief. Then she looked at them, her eyes wide with distress. "Do you hate me...?" "No." Jayfeather growled darkly, without any hesitation. "Hey, we have to get out of here!" Lionblaze yowled, his golden tabby fur bristling. Squirrelflight nodded and lightly shoved Hollyleaf forward. She lead Jayfeather away, while Lionblaze ran alongside Squirrelflight. They ran in silence, and when they finally reached the rest of the Clan, Jayfeather broke away from them and into the crowd of cats. Brambleclaw rushed over to his mate, his amber eyes wide. "Are you and the kits alright?" he asked anxiously, licking Squirrelflight's ear. The ginger she-cat nodded wordlessly. She felt extrememly guilty for killing Ashfur. Then she pushed away the thought - she had done it to protect the three. He was trying to kill them, and she had promised Leafpool that she would protect the kits with her life. Suddenly Lionblaze flatly growled, "Ashfur's dead. Fell into the fire." he added, his eyes darting over to Squirrelflight. She was unable to tell if he was angry at her or not, but it didn't matter right now. Hollyleaf hesitated before nodding slightly. She looked down at her paws, then abruptly mewed, "I'm going to see if Longtail and Mousefur are alright." She nodded curtly to Brambleclaw as she passed him, and disappeared into the group of cats. Squirrelflight heaved a sigh, and looked at Lionblaze. "Could you go, too, Lionblaze?" she mewed quietly. "I want to be alone right now." The golden tabby looked reluctant to leave the she-cat's side, but he dipped his head and padded away. He stopped beside Brambleclaw and jerked his head slightly in the direction of the other ThunderClan cats, and Brambleclaw followed him. Now alone, Squirrelflight sat down and absently studied her paws. I just killed someone. She couldn't get the thought out of her mind. I just killed someone. It kept repeating, over and over. I just killed someone. But... no one would know. No one except her, and Leafpool's kits. It would be like... a secret. She was good at keeping secrets - she'd kept Leafpool's secret hidden for seasons. Surely, she could keep this one? Squirrelflight's shoulders tensed. No. She had to keep this to herself. No one else would know, except for Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze. But they wouldn't tell. "Squirrelflight, come on! We have to keep going!" The voice belonged to Firestar, who had padded up to her. The ThunderClan leader was staring at his daughter, a concerned expression on his face. His voice softer, he asked, "Are you alright?" He lay his tail over her shoulders. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Squirrelflight mewed in response, not meeting his gaze. She abruptly stood and said, "Let's go." She hurried away, and half-expected Firestar to stop her and question her. But he didn't - instead, he rushed ahead and announced that the Clan was relocating for the time being. They would cross the stream that was closer to WindClan territory and wait near the lake until the fire died. Hopefully that would happen soon - a steady rain was beginning to fall, and cats were already murmuring their thoughts about it. As they walked, their pelts became drenched, but no one complained out loud. To the side, a small wail sounded. Squirrelflight looked over to see Daisy carrying Toadkit in her jaws, flanked by Honeyfern, Sandstorm, and Mousewhisker. Honeyfern carried Rosekit, while Sandstorm and Mousewhisker carried two of Millie's kits. The former kittypet walked about a tail-length away from them. "Squirrelflight." The ginger she-cat jumped and snapped her gaze to her sister, who was staring at her with a confused look in her amber eyes. "Leafpool? What is it?" she asked. Leafpool was silent for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Squirrelflight, what happened? Where's Ashfur?" "He fell into the fire." Squirrelflight told her. two - make a move Everyone started out a little insane But we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game But some of you never learned to drop the act So under that skin of yours: a heart attack tbc